


Red vines

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Red String of Fate, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: Suddenly, threads appeared before his eyes. Red and long, sparkling like red comets that got lost in the distance, connecting with nothing and everything at the same time. Everybody had one. Except him. Then again, who needed something as foolish as a soulmate?





	Red vines

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Xiaolin Showdown**  
> 
> 
> Based on natyhunter's [idea](http://xschack.tumblr.com/post/180588406110/xs-chack-hc) on tumblr.
> 
>  **Note 2:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here (just be nice with me please).

##  **Red vines**

He really didn't pay much attention at the beginning, too busy with his new body, magic _and power..._ Something as pointless as a red thread appearing suddenly before his eyes was nothing compared to his new position and the endless possibilities that were right in front of him.

Yet, the thread was always there.

Chase started acknowledging it after a couple centuries (five or six hundred years, more or less).

There were all kinds of threads, as different people in the world, but Chase learned to interpret them all; Some of them were short and lose themselves in thin air, close to that person's hand, which meant that the person and their soulmate haven't meet yet. Others were grey and cut closely to the person's little finger, which suggested that that person's soulmate wasn't alive anymore. When someone was in a happy, healthy relationship with their soulmate the thread shone with a vivid red color, were long and thick, and lose themselves in the distance, _sparkling_ like red comets... The first time he saw those ones, Chase was left out of words for a couple of seconds.  


Sometimes the thread was grey, wasted, _old even,_ informing whoever could see it that that person's relationship with their soulmate was difficult or tormentous. Other times, the thread was so thin that was barely visible, which meant that the relationship was quite fragil, and prone to break at any moment.  


He could see everybody's thread but his own. Although that didn't surprise him; Chase Young, immortal dragonlord, couldn't have a soulmate. And even if he did, that person wouldn't be alive for long anyway... There was no need to worry over something so _puniness_ as a soulmate.

Or so he thought.

When he reached a thousand years of a well lived life, and after staring for what seemed _too long_ to an especially vivid and bright red thread, he asked himself **_what if..._** What feelings can one have, knowing you have a soulmate? Someone who is _just perfect_ for you?

Chase's thoughts were cut suddenly when the man in front of him stared back, apparently startled and worried (maybe even threatened) for having a complete stranger staring intensely at his hand. The dragon coughed slightly and looked away, making his way out of the embarrasing situation he put himself into by letting his mind wander around such a silly concept.

Soulmates... _Who needed them?_

Besides, Chase thought (one hundred years later), that having a red thread wasn't even that important.

He had see it before; grey threads, cut threads, _weak_ threads, unhappy, miserable people _trapped_ with each other...

He didn't want that. No. Chase loved his freedom, his life, _his power_ and everything he built with so much effort and perseverance. Why would him want to share that (all the things that cost him greatly) with someone, for them to just enjoy it and probably waste it since they haven't had to suffer any struggle for it? No, it wasn't right.

It was not prudent. It was not _wise._ And definitely it was **_not fair._**

And that became his mantra for the next hundreds of years, something he repeated to himself before going to bed, to meditate or just to be in peace each time a strong and bright red thread passed by close to him.

_Too close to him._

He didn't want a soulmate. He didn't _need_ a soulmate. And definitely he haven't been staring at his little finger more and more in the past years. No, Chase Young didn't want anything even close to a soulmate.

Until one day when, of course, a thread actually appeared. Chase didn't notice the exact moment, too busy with his tai chi training, but after a couple of particularly long movements with his arms, a red shine got his attention.

Warlord and all, Chase froze for what later seemed like hours, staring intensely to the short, bright red thread that was tied to his little finger. It was doubtless short, and disappeared into nothing close to Chase's finger, which probably meant his soulmate had just happened to exist in the world.

The dragon blinked slowly, processing the information; His soulmate, was a newborn child.

For a reason Chase decided don't think too deeply, the thought of having to meet his soulmate as a baby sent a certainly unpleasant and perturbing feeling to his nerves and stomach... **No.** He was _not_ up to meet anybody, much less his soulmate, as a small child.

And so, he waited.

If there was something he knew about soulmates it was that there was no point to try and force their meeting; sooner or later he and his soulmate would meet at the right moment, not earlier. It was predestined. Any attempt to challenge faith would just be a waste of time, and a constant source of anger _and_ frustration.

Besides, he was sure his destined mate would be an honorable, powerful warrior, just like him. And the path to become that was a long and difficult one. He knew that in first hand.

Soulmates were supposed to be perfect, and complement each other. Chase doubted that there was anything he didn't know about martial arts or magic yet, but was curious to know what kind of new things he could learn from his warrior soulmate. Oh, and all the things he could _teach them_ too...

No, Chase was _not_ excited about finally having a soulmate, no. He just wanted _to learn,_ and _teach_ to someone worthy of his time and knowledge. Someone perfect, valuable and _trustworthy,_ just like himself.

For a first time in his life, Chase found himself counting the time. Days, weeks, months, years... He tried to ignore it, forget it even, but at some point Chase always caught himself looking at the red thread, mumbling under his teeth the years that have passed since it appeared.

But then, something finally happened, big enough to keep his mind busy: Wuya was free again. Some odd looking boy released her by accident (as he saw thanks to his magic and the eye spy orb) and thanks to that the shen gong wu were waking up. Chase was pleased in a way, with those events needing his attention and eventually his intervention too, he was sure wouldn't be having much time to ramble about his situation with the red thread.

A couple of months after (or years, probably, since he was trying to ignore the clock), he finally decided to step in to the conflict. By then, Chase knew everything about the monks, Wuya and that pale boy that released her, and then helped to capture her again.

From all the new people involved in the competition the boy was the one that didn't worried him, or even caught his attention. Yes, he had potential and _yes,_ he could do a lot of things with it if was given the correct guidance but the dragon was more busy now that the red thread was getting longer as days went by, announcing he would be meeting his soulmate soon.

He was ready to make his triumphant, dramatic entry when out of nowhere, the pale boy he saw with his magic landed straight at his arms.

Chase smiled when the boy praised him, even if he surprised him slightly when offered to gift him the shen gong wu he carried, but didn't gave it second thoughts; the warlord was there for a reason, to meet the monks in person, and so he did.

They were young of course, but had the potential to turn into real warriors soon. Especially the little one, Omi. Chase tilted his head, noticing by habit their red threads. The four of them had long threads that connected to nothing, except Omi whom's thread was still short, meaning the other three were close to meet their soulmate while the little one still had to wait for a long time.

But that was _none_ of his business.

Chase's fight with Guan was after his meeting with the monks and against all logic, the pale boy appeared at his home. Spicer was his name, and the boy was persistent. But he let him stay the first time, again a bit surprised the boy didn't run when saw his true, draconic form.

It wasn't until later that Chase noticed that his red thread was impossibly long and shining with a color he didn't saw before, not in himself at least. That could only meant that he was close, _oh so close,_ to meet his soulmate or that he just did, but didn't pay enough attention to notice them...

Who could be anyway? The monks were out of question since he saw their threads. Wuya was discharged too since she didn't even had a little finger. Guan too was not an option. Then? Could have been one of those humans he saw in the distance while walking to the shore where he meet the monks? If only—

Spicer was there, outside, with Wuya.

Chase sighed and allowed the door to open when the mechanism was activated but was not in the best mood to get visits.

The pale boy wanted to be his 'partner in evil', something Chase could understand; Spicer was young and needed instruction and advice but right now the dragon was too busy trying to figure out if he meet his soulmate yet or not.

The habit won him and Chase looked at the boy's hand, noticing how his red thread shone with the same tone than his own, was as long as his and the thread followed some path at Chase's direction. That discovery only worsened the dragon's mood, thinking how could be that this _insignificant_ boy had meet his soulmate already while he, Chase Young, didn't.

Chase ordered him to leave, giving him some irrelevant mission to get him out as fast as possible and stared down at his own red thread, frowning.

How longer it was going to take? Wouldn't be easier if he just followed the thread now? Was right in front of him, marking a path that passed Spicer to the end of his cita— Chase's eyes opened wide and then he blinked, hoping his sight were tricking him in a way but just before the door closed at Spicer's back Chase's sharp sense noticed that the thread, his own red thread, finished were Spicer's started, the boy's little finger...

His soulmate... Chase Young's soulmate—

Oh no, couldn't be... _They had nothing in common!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my works go check my tumblr blog, I have more silly things in there.
>
>>   
>  ▹[Requests are open.](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq)   
> 


End file.
